The Prophecies of the Stars
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: A age old Prophecy that tells of the One who is destined to save the Universe from the Darkest being. But a One needs a Two. Can One find and train someone in time? KT pairing. Chapter Four Up!
1. Coming Home

_Authors Notes: _This Fic has been in my head for a while. I've tried to write it two times, then I just started this one a few days ago and it took off. The only things you need to know in this story is that I have it so the Christmas Special - I'm dreaming of a white ranger, I think it's called, where the Rangers help Santa save Christmas, is set after Kim leaves for Florida and that Kim is visiting in that episode. I think it was either taped before she left the show and aired afterwards, or something like that. Anyway, Its set a year after that. Oh, and I'm a full blooded Kim/Tommy shipper and although I don't bash Kat, I don't like her much and I'm not sure how much she'll be in this. How anyone could imagine Tommy with anyone else is beyond me...

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anyone mentioned in this story; that would be Saban's baby. Oh, I do own Robert Webster, but he's not of much consequence. Enjoy!

_PS:_ This story might be a little confusing at first, and for this I apologize, but I hope you like it!

* * *

_**From the **__**Prophecies**_ **_of the Stars_**

_**When all the stars are in great need,  
**__**The One of true and pure light will awaken  
**__**Usual colors, unusual shape- but take heed,  
**__**This being will bring peace to the forsaken,**_

_**A One needs a Two,  
**__**For two offers strength and love,  
**__**Guardians of light are few,  
**__**But together they rise above.

* * *

**_

_It was a beautiful place. The air was cold and so was the water falling from the high rocks above her; but the pool of water, warmed by the Volcanic Mountain it came from was a hot as the sun on her back. Steam from where the cold Waterfalls met the hot pool rose and lingered about the air making the trees that surrounded the little clearing seem foggy._

"Miss?"

_It was her place, her special, beautiful place where she went to get away from it all; not to have some time to think to herself without interruption but rather where she went so she didn't _have_ to think. Where she could just be, where she could take in the view that surrounded her._

"Miss?"

_And it was a wonderful view. There was Lagnot trees- roughly translated as something like Sky-Joy- all around, thick from having lived so long in such rich soil. The name came from their height, how they seemed to reach the sky and from their branches which wrapped around each other as if embracing one another. They seemed so happy to just be alive that the joy spread just from looking at them. There were also Grosoy trees that translated to something close to Rock-Cloud; rightly named after the fruit they gave which tasted just like a cloud should, but which looked and felt like a rock you would fine on the ground. _

"Excuse me, miss?"

_With the food, water and shelter, She always found it hard to leave the place. _

"Miss, we've landed." The voice, which started out hazy but grew more insistent, finally penetrated her thoughts and she opened her eyes with a start. She was disorientated at first, then, taking in all the people reaching above their seats for bags and crowding the one aisle, she remembered were she was.

"I'm sorry..." She said, still a little groggy, to the older man next to her. "I guess I must have dosed off."

"Not a problem, miss…?" the man inquired.

"Hart. Kimberly Hart." She replied automatically as the end of the line reached their seats and she stood, stretching her cramped muscles.

"Robert Webster. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hart. You must have been exhausted to sleep through the turbulence." Kimberly noticed for the first time that the man, Mr. Webster, was speaking with a British accent and wondered why she hadn't noticed right off.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought. How bad was the turbulence?" she asked as reached above their seats for her carry on.

"Bad enough to shake things up. But the landing was smooth. Oh please, allow me." He offered, reaching up and lifting her bag without waiting for a reply.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Webster." Kim replied taking her bag from him.

"It is so nice to meet a young person with manners, I must say. I had been a little wary of all the horror stories of American youth now a days. But I see it isn't as bad as all that." He said with a jolly laugh that made Kimberly like him even more.

"Well, California is pretty laid back. There's not much for a teen to rebel against. You picked a good state to visit." She replied with a smile as they moved slowly up the aisle to the head of the bus. '_Just so long as you steer clear of the monsters_.' She added in her head.

"Yes, I have heard as much. The northern part of the state is supposed to be particularly beautiful. Are you familiar with it at all?" he asked.

"Very. This is where I grew up. I only just moved to Florida a few- I mean a year ago. And now I'm back." She said the last part more silent than the rest.

"Well, California must be nice if it beat Florida in your affections. I hear Florida is a beautiful place as well." He responded politely as they finally got off the plane and now made their way to baggage claim.

"Yes. It is. But it's mostly just a construction state now. With everyone moving there they're always trying to expand it. The water is nice though, a lot warmer than the beaches here. You can swim in the ocean all year long. And the sunsets are to die for." She replied with a grin which he returned.

"So I hear. I am sorry to hear they're tearing it up. I don't know what it is about Americans, if you'll excuse me, that makes them want to tear things down and rebuild them just as soon as they have things finished." He replied, reaching for a bag on the runway. "Well, it was very nice to meet you. Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other again in our travels."

"It was nice meeting you as well. Hope to see you again." Kimberly said with a smile, which he returned before heading out the doors.

Kimberly watched him leave until she was alone again, then turned back just in time to see her suitcase come rolling by. She grabbed it in time and then made her way outside, and headed towards the bus station by memory. It was only a short walk to it and she arrived at the same time as the bus did. Kim had he money ready and when she paid the driver she made her way to the back of the bus, lugging her suitcase and carry on with her.

In no time, the bus was moving again and Kim was lulled by the stop and go motion of it. She didn't close her eyes, knowing there was a good chance she'd fall asleep and this time there would be no one to wake her when she reached the right stop. So she just sat and let her mind come to realize where she was and who she was about to see. Angel Grove. Her hometown.

They would be there soon, it was close to the airport and only the fourth or fifth stop. Kim knew she had to make a decision soon. A hotel or one of her friend's houses? She knew, or hoped she knew, that Aisha would be more than happy to let Kim stay with her, but it would be rude to just show up on her door step unannounced with suitcases. Wouldn't it?

Kim knew, if the situation was reversed that she wouldn't think so if Aisha did it, but it had been awhile since she had even spoken to any of her friends. Who knew if Aisha even still lived there? Showing up on one of the boys' doorsteps wouldn't exactly be wise either. Suddenly, at this thought, she pictured Tommy, smiling and happy, and physically shook her head to remove the image. Definitely not. She told her brain firmly. Not anymore, she added with a sigh.

"Morning Glory ct." The driver called out, slowing down to let a single passenger out and Kim realized they were only a block away from Aisha's house. Making a sudden decision, she grabbed her stuff, leaving the bus and started to make her way down the street towards her best friends house.

Throughout the bus trip she hadn't really taken the time to look around, but with nothing to do but walk, she finally took it all in. She was home. Apart from a few new people here and there, nothing had changed. So used to living in the middle of a town that was constantly changing, Kim was both happy and amazed that everything was just as she had left it. A year wasn't that long, but it felt like much longer. 'It _was_ much longer' a voice in her head replied, then Kim instantly made herself think of something else.

She noticed with a start that she could see Aisha's house already and was pleased when she saw the familiar car in the driveway. Kim again had misgivings at showing up unannounced, but wasn't going to turn back now. When she saw there was just Aisha's car in the driveway, Kim's two fears, that either she wouldn't be home or that the whole gang would be there with her, was put to rest. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and waited

Just as she was about to knock again, the door swung open and her best friend stood in the open doorway, a shocked look on her face. Kim smiled sheepishly. "Surprise." Was the only thing she could think to say.

That broke Aisha from her daze and the girl threw her arms around Kim with a happy squeal. Kim returned the hug with a laugh, happy with the enthusiastic welcome she hoped to get. "I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here? Why didn't you call? Come in come in, you look so tired, what did you do? Walk? I would have picked you up." The words were flying at Kim a mile a minute, but she took it in stride and tried to answer as many questions as she could.

"My plane just landed. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I was debating coming here or going to a hotel when the bus stopped practically at your street I took it as a sign and got off and walked. And here I am. " Kim answered laughingly as the two sat on the couch.

"But what are you _doing_ here. I mean, not that I'm not totally psyched you're here but aren't you supposed to be in Florida training?" she asked.

"Oh. Hmm. Well, that's a long story and one I was hoping to only tell once, when the gang is all together." Kim replied. Aisha looked at her friend critically to gauge what had happened but Kim laughed shaking her head. "It's fine. Really. It just a long story."

"Well, come on, let's get your stuff upstairs. I was just about to head to the Juice bar to meet everyone. They're going to be so surprised!" Aisha got up to grabbed one of Kim's bags and so missed the grimace that crossed her face. Kim quickly got up to follow her upstairs and the two dropped the bags off. Aisha left then to let Kim change into more comfortable clothes and before long; the two were out the door and driving towards the juice bar.


	2. Youth Center

_Authors Notes_: Hey again! Thanks so much for all your reveiws! I'm happy to have gotten such an enthusiastic response to this story. Well, for the most part, lol. Let's see... oh yeah. The question was rasied about why Aisha was here instead of in Africa, since it's set a year from Christmas. Billy might be gone as well, I'm not sure. I forgot to mention that I stopped watching the show after Kim left, except for once in a while. I do know that she went to Africa, I watched that episode, but I like, and am fimilar with, Aisha and so she stays, lol. So I'm going to just say, (offically becuase I thought it was kind of obvious by now, :D ) that this is an AU story. Enjoy!

* * *

Walking into the place where she had spent so much of her youth, Kim really felt like she had finally come home. A million images flashed before her eyes of memories she thought were long forgotten; of Trini, Jason, and Zack before they left; of when they were first teleported to the Command Center and told they were chosen to become superheros; of when she first laid eye on Tommy. Tommy. She was thrown back into the present when her eyes met a shocked Tommy's. Everyone around the table had similar expressions, except Aisha, who was grinning like a fool. 

"Surprise." Kim said again with a shrug and a smile. Billy was the first to recover, as he got out of his seat and gave her a hug with a surprised "Kim!" That set of a domino effect as everyone crowded around her, voicing his or her bewilderment and happiness at seeing her, which she returned full fledged. Then Tommy was in front of her and they stared at each other with awkward smiles before both reached out at the same time and hugged one another.

"Kim." She felt him sigh in her ear.

"Hey Tommy." She replied, forcing emotions down before they pulled back. Another awkward moment passed that Ernie broke.

"Kimberly! I thought that was you." He said passing out drinks and surprising her by laying one in front of her as well.

"Thanks Ernie." She grinned at him, tasting her old favorite mix.

"Finally coming home or just visiting?" He asked. Everyone looked to her for her answer while she stammered.

"Um. Well, Its not really decided yet. Here for a little while, at least." She replied.

"That's great." He said just as someone called for him. "Well I'll see you soon, we'll catch up later, okay?" He said walking away. Kim looked around the table at her friends then and noticed someone was missing. She wasn't surprised she missed it at first though, considering who it was.

"Where's Kat?" she asked.

"Her mother got sick, so she flew back just yesterday." Rocky answered. Kim now knew why everyone was especially shocked to see her; the original pink ranger shows up just when the newer one leaves. It had to look strange.

"Now that we're all here, will you tell us what happened to prompt this spur of the moment flight home?" Aisha asked with eagerness. Kim didn't answer right away. She took in the youth center with a keen eye.

"Didn't this place used to be bigger?" she asked instead of answering.

"Kim, you're acting kind of weird." Aisha said, half joking, half serious.

"Okay, okay. But it's a long story." Kim replied, refocusing her gaze on the group in front of her.

"We gathered as much." Billy replied.

"The thing is, I don't know exactly where to start." Kim said, biting her lip with a thoughtful look. "And I don't know…I mean, how much should I… Well, never mind that." The more Kim spoke, the more confused her friends became. She wished now that she had thought of a speech, or at least a guideline of which to follow. She sighed, leaning her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands while the other teens exchanged bewildered looks.

"Christmas!" Kim exclaimed suddenly, making all around her jump. This included surrounding tables, to which Kim just gave a sheepish smile until they turned away again.

"Christmas?" Aisha questioned in a voice that clearly said she though her friend had lost a few of her marbles.

"Christmas." Kim said with a nod. "It all stated when I went back to Florida, after my trip here for Christmas. It was about a week later when I got a visitor…." Kim trailed off, thrown back into thought, so she didn't notice Tommy tense at the mention of her 'visitor', though she was probably the only one at the table who didn't. "You know… on second though, I think we should talk about this somewhere else." Kim stated with a look, which said just where she thought they should move this little party too.

"Oh. Its _that_ kind of conversation." Rocky commented with a grin as the group all stood and made their way to a more private spot.

"Oh yeah." Kim said with a nod, taking her usual place beside Tommy without a second thought. They both seemed to remember to be awkward with each other at the same time, but Tommy recovered and reached out to lead her hand to his arm before they teleported.

"Ai yi yi yi yi! Kimberly!" Alpha 5 exclaimed when they arrived at the Command Center.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Zordon said with a knowing smile.

Kim, along with all the rangers responded with a look of surprise. "You know!?" she asked with a shocked voice.

"I only hear whispers of the goings on. But I know some, yes." He replied.

"Well, could someone clue _us_ in?" Adam asked.

"I think that would be a very good idea." Zordon told Kim.

"You do?" Kim asked in a voice that said she'd rather do anything but that.

"Its why you came right out here. Trust your feelings on the matter, Crane." Zordon replied with something of a laugh.

"Am I the only one who's completely lost here?" Rocky asked the four teens, who were also trying to follow the conversation.

"Not by a long shot." Aisha replied.

"Okay, okay." Kim said in exasperation. "Get comfortable." She instructed, and did just that by sitting Indian style on the floor. The others quickly followed suit and when everyone was settled Kim began her story

"Like I said, it all started a week after Christmas when I came home to a…strange and very unexpected visitor."

* * *

_Authors notes_: Me again, lol. If your thinking that not much is going on so far, your right. This is just the build up,I guess you could say. But be assured, everything will be explained in the next chapter, which I will be posting.... well, when it's finished, lol. So let me know what you think, or if theres anymore questions. Thanks! 


	3. Flashback

_Authors Notes_: Hey again. Well, here is Chapter Three. Thanks so much for all your great responses to this story. This chapter's kind of short, but I hope to update real soon. I added the Prophecy in the beginning again, because the first part is talked about in more detail in this chapter and (just incase you wanted to read it again) you wouldn't have to go back to the first Chapter to remember what it said. Also, the second part will be more explained in the next chapter. I think thats about it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**_From the Prophecies of the stars _**

**_When all the stars are in great need,  
_****_A being of true and pure light will awaken  
_****_Usual colors, unusual shape- but take heed,  
_****_This being will bring peace to the forsaken, _**

**_A One needs a Two,  
_****_For two offers strength and love,  
_****_Guardians of light are few,  
_**_**But together they rise above.**

* * *

_

_Flashback_

Kim ran up the stairs to the room she shared with her roommate, another girl from the school. In her hand she clutched a letter from Tommy, plus some magazines and two bills. Eagar to read the letter, she hurriedly unlocked her door and threw her bag by the couch before flopping down onto it. "Kimberly." A voice startled her right back out of the seat a second later as she came face to face with her strange visitor.

The woman, for Kimberly could tell even with the cloak that hide the stranger's face and body that she was a woman, was standing in the hallway towards Kim's bedroom. She didn't know what to do. Since moving from Angel Grove to Miami, Kim had gotten used to seeing things a lot more different then she was used to in her small town, but this beat all. The woman, besides the torn cloak that look about a hundred years old, was also holding a long staff; but otherwise seemed harmless.

Kim stood in silence for a minute before an image struck her from seemingly nowhere. A fire in the middle of ruins, her closest and dearest friends surrounding her and the feeling of a giant bird hovering nearby. "Dulcea!" she exclaimed as soon as the name came to her mouth. "But what… I mean how…" Kim was expectedly at a loss for words. What could she possible need to talk about that she would travel to another planet? Suddenly a fear gripped at her heart. "The Rangers! Are they-?"

"Your friends are fine." Dulcea cut her off soothingly. Kim sighed in relief before wondering again. "Dulcea, what are you _doing_ here?" she didn't mean to sound rude, but whenever Kim was confused she was unnaturally blunt.

"I must speak with you about something of great importance." Dulcea replied, pulling her hood down and taking a seat in the nearest chair. Kim followed suit and slid back into the couch.

"When you and your friends came to Phaedos, I noticed something in you. A spark. A difference. Something I should have taken more seriously, but there just wasn't any time left to talk about it. You and your friends went back home refreshed and renewed and saved your planet, and I went back to my daily existence. But then I heard speak of the One of Prophecies. The one who was meant to save us all and I remembered you."

"Me?" Kim asked in a squeak. Dulcea smiled a warmly.

"Yes you, Crane. I remembered the color or your aura, Pink. Now, pink is always connected with… lighter spirits. On your planet it would be the butterfly mostly. Some small birds even but never the crane, never one with so much… power and force." Dulcea explained. "In the Prophecies, it is written that a spirit will awaken, one that will not be of a usual colored animal. One that is said to save not only their own planet, but the surrounding universe they live in." Dulcea finished her speech and sat back, letting Kim take it all in.

"Yes but… that can't mean me. I mean…" Kim trailed off and Dulcea let her gather her thoughts. " I don't know if you know this, but I'm not even a Ranger anymore. I've retired, I guess you could say." Kim explained.

"Ah, you gave up you coin, yes. But you never give up your power. It is in here." Dulcea placed her hand over her chest. "You have awakened your spirit to save your planet. You proved you did not need your coin, which, until then, you relied so heavily on." She said.

"Neither did any of the others. What makes me so different?" Kim questioned.

"Your colored animal. The others are unique, yes. But your Pink Crane is never heard of. A Crane is an unusual and rare spirit in the first place but a Pink one?" Dulcea shook her blond covered head.

"Dulcea." Kim started out hesitantly. "I think you're mistaken. It can't be me… I mean, me save the whole universe?" she said doubtfully. Dulcea just laughed.

"And what did you think when you were told you had been chosen to save your world?" she asked with a knowing smile. She had Kim there and she knew it.

"But that was different. I mean, there were six of us." Kim explained.

"My dear child, do not fret; you will not be alone in this. But you must now decide if you want to take the responsibility your were born into. You have saved your own planet numerous times and have graduated, sort to speak, from that. Now you must decide if you want to save the Universe." Dulcea started grandly. Kim was hesitant, still sure that there had been a mistake.

"What would I have to do?" she asked tentatively.

"If you decide to further your training, you will come to Phaedos and train. This will be hard, and it will take more than a year to complete. Your time does not coincide with Phaedos', however, and so it will only seem like half the time when you return." Dulcea explained.

"But what if… this is all a big mistake? Will I go through all that training, and loose all that time here for nothing?" Kimberly asked. "If I leave here now, I could never come back to what I'm doing." She added in explanation.

"If this is a mistake, which I highly doubt, we will know it within the first week of training. There will be tasks you will not be able to do." Dulcea replied. "Accepting also means severing all ties that keep you to earth. You most not speak of your training to anyone, and no one must ask or wonder of where you are." She added as if an afterthought. This hit Kim the hardest.

"I can't tell my friends where I am?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid not."

"But…how am I supposed to tell them without telling them; and how will I get them to not ask or wonder about me?"

"This, I'm afraid, you must answer for yourself." Dulcea answered.

"And now I will leave you to think. I will be back in two days, your time, for an answer. Meditate well on this, Young Crane, for it is a responsibility not many would ask for." And with a shimmer, she was gone.

* * *

AN: Well, there you go! Hope you liked it. I think, so far, this is my favorite chapter. If the authors are aloud to play favorites :) What'd you think? 


	4. Whirlpool of Power

Authors notes: Hey again. Okay, the reason I haven't updated in awhile is because my computer crashed Ahh! Yeah, I just got it working again, albeit a little unstablally. So, heres the next chapter of The Prophecies. I had to write this in Wordpad, as I can't get me Microsoft Word to work yet, so I had to spell check by eye and any mistakes that I made that you can spot, you can Review and yell at me about them :) So here it is, Chapter Four:

* * *

__

_**From the Prophecies of the stars**_

_**When all the stars are in great need,  
**__**A Being of true and pure light will awaken  
**__**Usual colors, unusual shape- but take heed,  
**__**This being will bring peace to the forsaken,**_

_**A One needs a Two,  
**__**For two offers strength and love,  
**__**Guardians of light are few,  
**__**But together they rise above.** _

_**

* * *

**_

"_This, I'm afraid, you must answer for yourself." Dulcea answered. "And now I will leave you to think. I will be back in two days, your time, for an answer. Meditate well on this, Young Crane, for it is a responsibility not many would ask for." And with a shimmer, she was gone...._

"So, I thought about it day and night; and when Dulcea returned I accepted her offer." Kim finished her story to the, once again surprised looks of her friends. "I…severed all ties that held me here as requested," Kim looked at anything but Tommy when she said this and he in turn had no expression on his face. "Then began my training on Phaedos."

"So, you've been chosen to save the universe." Billy said in an awed voice.

"Believe me, no one was more shocked then I was." Kim replied with a rueful smile. "I mean, if any of us I always thought…" Kim trained off and the others followed her gaze as it landed on Tommy. He smiled in return, shaking his head.

"So you've just finished your training?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm a lean mean fightin' machine." A dark look crossed her face. "But I still don't see how…" she shook her head. "But I'm not supposed to think that, Dulcea says thinking of solutions to problems that we see as impossible only limits the mind." Kim finished sounding doubtful.

"But, if no one is supposed to know about this, why are you aloud to tell us?" Adam asked.

"Because, in the Prophecies it is also written that the One, that would be me, finds, or chooses, a friend to help share the burden. My first thought was one of you, but I thought that was too hasty, too obvious, so I meditated on it and I kept coming back to the same thought, to come home. So here I am." Kim paused to smile. "I told you it was a long story."

"So- wait. You're saying your going to choose one of us to help you save the universe?" Aisha asked.

"No, no. I couldn't force anyone to help me. I'm just here to… look around I guess. " Kim paused, thinking. "If one of you turns out to be the Two, that's what their referred to in the Prophecies, then I could only present the situation and let you decide. It would mean going through the same training I went through, which is no picnic I could tell you. It means living in secret, never having a normal life; No job, no family. Leaving the Power Rangers, but now that you all know about it we could be called upon if you needed help. It's a big commitment and one you'd have to think about." Kim explained and was greeted with silence, as everyone was lost in thought.

"How will you know which one of us it is?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, that's simple enough. Just a little test." Kim replied.

"We can see now, if you'd like." She offered, rising easily to her feet. Her friends rose as well and stood uncertainly.

"Don't worry." She said with a smile. "This is the easy part. Gather around and join hands." She instructed, holding her hands out for Aisha and Adam, who were nearest to her, to hold.

As soon as they were all joined, Kim closed her eyes in concentration. Following her, the teens closed theirs as well and in a minute Kim was blasted with the feeling of all their powers connected. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then mentally plunged into the center of the circle they made. She unconsciously grasped Aisha and Adams hands, trying to keep the Power from sweeping her away.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked without opening her eyes.

"So much power." Kim gasped. "It's just… hard to deal with. Give me a moment." She replied and took another deep breath. It was like jumping into a giant whirlpool of heat. Not enough to burn her, but enough to make her uncomfortable. Not only that, but the whirlpool was made up of six different kinds of water and she had to find the right one. Hers was easy enough to see. It was connected to the others, but not as much. The other five interchanged so much that there was no way she could separate them enough to follow a single one back to its owner.

"Don't fight it so much. Let it take you where it wants to." Zordon vioce came to her as is from far off and, trained to follow her masters instustions without hesitation,she did as he said.

She sighed once more, this time in relief. Zordon had been right. As soon as she let go and let the current take her where it wanted to, sort to speak, she glided easily. The closer she got to the owner of the thread she held, the more defined it became. At first it was a swirl of white, red, yellow, black, blue and pink. Then slowly the other colors receded and it, when it finally reached its owner it was a pure and almost blinding white.

Kim nodded, not surprised that the one distended to save, not just the world, but the universe was Tommy. She took another deep breath, let the power thread slip through her hands and took hold of her own thread for the trip back. Halfway there, however, and she was grabbed by another strand. Curious, she followed it back to Aisha. Puzzled, she gave a mental shrug and tried again to return to her body, but she was intercepted again, this time by Billy.

"I don't understand." She murmured aloud. This happened two more times, until she was lead to each of her friend's sources.

When she finally made it to her body without being interrupted, she fell into it, exhausted. The only thing that saved her from falling was Aisha and Adam, who still held her hands and grabbed her when they felt her pull.

"Kim!" Aisha exclaimed, when she and Adam broke the circle to help her into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked hovering over her.

"Water." Was all Kim could croak.

He was back in an instant with a bottle he took from his backpack.

"I thought you said this was supposed to be easy." He scolded when she had downed the bottle and color was coming back to her cheeks.

"I stayed longer than I planned." She explained apologetically.

"What do you mean 'stayed'?" Billy asked. Kim explained what she had done and, roughly, how.

"Wow. That's intense." Rocky said.

"Tell me about it." Kim replied.

"So…what did you find out?" Adam asked.

"Well… That's the weird thing." Kim said, her brows furred in thought. "The first thread I grabbed onto lead me back to Tommy's. But then, on my way back, Aisha grabbed a hold of me and led me back to her. Then Billy, then Rocky, and the Adam." She explained.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"It could be any of you." Kim shrugged.


End file.
